


When Second Chances Come

by DoctorsWife63, Lady_of_Mischief



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsWife63/pseuds/DoctorsWife63, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Mischief/pseuds/Lady_of_Mischief
Summary: When Harley Quinn is put in Gotham with a shattered knee cap, she realizes just how bad this villain life has been for her. She goes through therapy and is declared clinically sane, but meets an unlikely friend along the way. She becomes frustrated with herself and eventually end up hurting herself more.





	1. Chapter 1

For once, there was clean white light; meaning they must not have been in Arkham Asylum. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe it meant a fresh start or a new beginning, but knowing her luck, that probably wasn't it. She hoped that maybe it was, she would like to start over.

The bright white light actually meant that she was in the hospital.

“Ms. Quinnzel?” Harley looked over at the nurse, the chocolate skinned lady with abnormally bright blue eyes, seemed to smile at her, not something a lot of people did. Harley tried to turn her head to look at the nurse full, instead of just glancing out the side of her eyes, but she didn't move an inch, a sharp pain went down her head to her back, like something was sending shocks through her body. She couldn’t move her wrists, they were strapped down, probably because they didn’t want her to wake up and try to attack the people who were working on her, trying to fix her shattered knee.

Something clicked in Harley's head, maybe it was finally logic, maybe it wasn't, but something in her head said that someone who loved you, wouldn't throw you out of a window, especially for the third time.

No, someone who was your enemy, or someone who didn't like you, maybe they pushed you out of a building, but even Batman, her arch nemesis didn't do that.

Hatred, maybe that's what it was. Hatred for Harley.

No, she realized he was a horrible human being, and she wasn't sure he was human, and that she had fallen in love with someone who treated her as a pet, a spare part really. Someone who was there but wasn't ever enough to them. 

Harley mentally kicked herself for everything she had done for him. 

And that was giving up her whole life.

"Ms. Quinnzel?" The nurse asks again, but her voice has changed to be more firm. Harley just stared up at her, eyeing her, trying to read her.

"Mmm?" Was all she could manage, and even that hurt. She felt like a thousand elephants were sitting on her and crushing every bone in her body. That metaphor wasn't a long ways off, her legs were shattered, and well, she would have to relearn how to walk.

"You suffered a fall from thirty feet up, the Batman brought you in. Do you remember what happened?" 

Oh god, did she remember.

\---------------

"This is the third time, you've done this Harley!" Joker raised his voice and stormed over to her. "We've been through this before, but you never listen!" He put his index finger on her chest and walked her backwards to the window. "I'M IN CHARGE! DO YOU HERE ME? ME!" Harley coward, scared for her life, more so than usual, knowing that it was possible that she wouldn't survive the fall. "I GIVE THE ORDERS, I GIVE THE RULES. I MAKE THE JOKES AND I SET THE TRAPS!" He has both hands on her shoulder and is pushing her up against the glass window. Harley was too scared to say anything.

"Joker!" Batman called. "Don't do it!"

"You need to learn a lesson!" He shoves her out the darkened glass window and she screams until there was a soft thud. The voices above were arguing, she couldn't make out what they were saying, and she didn't want to, nor did she care to.

\---------------

Harley simply nodded, a tear slipping from her eye that had cuts from glass around it, the tear burned her, and awakened her senses. Her arm was sore, probably another cut, and her stomach and, her legs, she wanted to scream. 

She could feel every piece of broken bone in her body, and sweet Jesus, how she wanted to scream. 

The Joker had really done a number in her, she probably wouldn't be able to walk ever again, and if she did walk, it wouldn't be for a long time, and her legs would be weak.

She'd have to give up her acrobatic stunts, she'd have to get a desk job, a house, a mortgage. Things she didn't really want to do, but she would have to.

And she'd have to go into rehab. Again.

"I'm sorry." The nurse hacked on Harley's IV bags. "Can you feel anything?"

"Everything." Harley barley whimpers.

"I'm sorry, for what's happened to you, and the trials to come your way. I hope that maybe things turn out for the best." She smiles kindly at Harley before she leaves, leaving Harley to think some more.

And maybe that's what she needed. To think.

Maybe that was good.

And maybe what happened to her was supposed to make her better. 

Maybe she'd start over, move away, a fresh start, where no one knows her name. She'd like that.

But maybe it would be worth more if she tried to start over here, and win the hearts of the people. Maybe she would have a hard time, so hard it wouldn't be conceivable, but maybe it would make her learn to love herself without anyone's approval.

She was anxious to see where this would take her, somewhere on a beautiful journey through re-discovery maybe. Maybe not.

But it was clear, clearer than anything else she'd ever done.

She heeded to start over and repay the people of Gotham, she needed to help them, after all the horrible things she'd done, it was the least she could do. Gotham was good place to start, it might take years to become anywhere close to the hero line, but she knew, deep down, it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter Twi

You know those moments in life that just absolutely define you, and who you're going to be? This was one of those moments.

Dr.Leland walked in through Harley's medical room, carrying a silver clipboard, her brown hair tied behind her head in a bun, and her brown skin seemed more like chocolate at times than skin, she was beautiful, all the boys fawned after her, she knew it of course, not that she ever acted on it. Her love was her career, and she was fine with that, she needn't anything else.

"Hi, Harley, how are you feeling?" Harley was staring up at the ceiling, blocking out as much pain as she could, but it wasn't efficient.

"Honestly, Dr.Leland?" Her accent was gone. Her voice was once again normal.

"I would prefer honesty."

"Like shit." Leland sighs.

"Well, despite the circumstances you're in now, and the way you're feeling, I'd say this would be good news." And maybe on any other day it was, Harley would be thrilled to hear the news, but right now she was trying to cope with the fact of her legs.

"I don't think anything is good news right now, unless you say you can miraculously fix my legs and I can walk again." Just because this was a new start, doesn't mean she didn't struggle with everything going on, doesn't mean it kept her from getting depressed, or down. She felt like she lost something big and major, something such a part of her, and she knew that she would never fully recover.

"Well, since you were declared clinically sane before, the state will let us do rehab fairly quick, and they think that from what happened previously that you'll change, meaning when I feel you are ready I can release you into society as sane being and with some work, possibly even get you your psychology degree back. What do you say?" Like I said before, any other day, Harley would have been enthralled, but she was dealing with other issues right now. Leland waited, but no reply came, she's still staring at the ceiling. 

"It's a nice offer Dr. Leland, but I just want to go home." Leland puts her hand on Harley's shoulder, a sign of compassion and friendship, something that was very present between the two woman.

"If you are willing to do treatment from your apartment, then I can arrange something with the D.A." Leland walked over to the door when Harley spoke.

"I would like that. I don't want to be in Arkham anymore, it reminds me of bad times." She nods her head on Harley direction, and softly closes the door behind her. Leland was going to do everything she could to get Harley out of the asylum, she saw that Harley had been changed. She just needed to prove it to the D.A..

It was late at night, around midnight, and Harley still hadn't gone to bed, how could she, she was trying to cope with everything happening to her, and so far her body wasn't taking it well. She was in excruciating pain, but she wasn't letting on, she felt as if she deserved the pain.  
Pain, for the pain she caused.  
A soft thud, and Harley doesn't even need to look over to know that it's the Bat who came to see her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long. I've been working on other fics. I've got another Harley and Bruce fic over at fanfiction.net it's called Nightmares, Hope and a Way out. Look for a Harlequin black and white latter, that's me. I love you guys. Thanks for the kudos and the bookmark! I love hearing from you guys, so please comment and message me!

"Come to gloat Batsy?" Harley says, poison in her words as she directs them at the Dark Knight. "Come to make me grovel in my pain, and prove that the Joker was in fact a horrible idea?" The dark figure approached her, only a few inches away from her bed, and he reached out to grab her cold hand.  
She was freezing, and through the leather of his gloves he could feel it, and also her shaking in fear. Fear of what, was the question.  
"I'm here to simply extend my ear, and a hand. An ear to listen, and a hand to help." He spoke nothing more than a whisper, not wanting to be heard or seen. He was taking everything he stood for standing here, holding this woman's hand.   
"Why do you care?" Harley turns her head away from the black figure and she can feel everything at once, hitting her like a freight train.  
"I have faith that this time will be different." He let's go of her hand and heads back to the window he came in.  
"Yeah?" She says quietly, almost too quiet that the bat could have missed that. "What makes you say that?" The bat was smirking inside his suit, Harley couldn't see the smirk even if she was looking at him.   
"You said it yourself Quinnzel, the joker was a horrible idea." With that he jumped out the window and did some Bat things that would keep him from dying.  
Harley let a tear slide down her face slowly, she was angry at herself. Angry for what she did with her life and she screwed it up, but that also left her depressed. Depressed, because she lost any chance of a normal life years ago.  
Yet, somehow, she felt completely and utterly empty.  
And alone.


	4. Letter

My dear followers and avid readers, 

 

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be active on this site. I have had a story three years in the making, and I'm finally close to being finished with it, and I'm in the process of getting a cover for it. 

 

I cannot reveal anything about the book, not even the title, it's in my contract. 

 

I'm super excited for it. There will probably be thirteen books in the series, each an individual novel, but connecting everything and everyone in the last book. Like I said I'm excited about it. 

 

Anyways, let me tell you about our up and coming fan fiction. 

 

Doctor Who: A series of stories out of place and out of time, all revolving around the same person. Will take a minimum of a year.

 

Batman/Harley Quinn: finishing the story and maybe a short story of the family... Still up in the air. 

 

Phantom of the Opera: Finishing the two stories and a spin off or short sequel to A Twist In Time

 

And last but not least, I am proud to present a new and upcoming fan fiction, given to me by a devoted reader... 

 

The Beast and Silver Beauty! 

 

I can't wait to publish the first chapter, it's the best I've written in a while, and I'm absolutely in love with it. It'll be up in November, sorry I couldn't keep the promise about Halloween!

 

I write on Wattpad, Fan fiction, and Archive of our own. Check me out there. 

 

I hope y'all will wait for the year or two before the book comes out and read it. It was extremely fun to write and I've mentioned a few of you in the acknowledgments, so there's that. 

 

Few things to know about me so you can find me when it comes out. 

Military brat, enlisted in the army, loves writing more than food, loves food more than the average person, I write under a pseudonym, and I love mythology! 

 

Unfortunatly this letter is closing, so I must go. 

May the King of Jazz guide you in life, and provide fun times and riches to come. 

 

With all the love in my heart, 

R. T.


End file.
